


I Need You

by RickGrimes



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angsty and sad (like the show), Following Events of 4x08, Gunshot Wounds, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Crying, M/M, Not kidding UNDERAGE, Parent/Child Incest, Spoilers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl and Rick have made it out alive. They've lost everything except each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this features incestuous and underage sex. I hope if you continue on you enjoy the story, if not, thank you for reading anyways. <3 Thanks for joining me in my love of Rick/Carl. :)  
> If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, please let me know.

After everything went to hell at the prison, Rick and Carl barely made it out. Rick had a gun wound in the leg and Carl was supporting him because of his laboured walking. Everything had come down around them so harshly. The prison overrun, their group separated, Judith gone, Hershel and others killed. It was hard to see straight with their eyes filled with tears. It was disorienting; scrambling away from the firy chaos, the gunfire, the shouting, and the pain. It was unbearably hot, and Rick thought he might collapse under the weight of this world and himself. Carl was the only thing holding him up.

They walked dazedly through the dense trees for hours. They didn't even know where to go. Find a house? Stay camped out in the woods? Find water? Go back for someone? What was even left around them to search for? All they had a chance of finding was more death and sadness. Continuing to walk was better than stopping and letting their situation resonate. Rick and Carl were breathing heavily, trying to keep it together so they could at least make it a little bit further.

Rick had said he didn't make the decisions anymore. Carl was leading him now. Rick barely noticed when they stopped at a small stream, presumably somewhere near the edge of the endless forest. They had no supplies, only a couple of weapons.

Neither of them spoke as they sat huddled together by the water. Their tears had dried into dirt over their hours of walking and they had nothing to do but sit it silence. Carl broke it first.

"Let me look at your leg," he said calmly, not betraying any emotions. He pulled away from his father and kneeled back in the foliage so he could see the wound better.

"We need to find supplies to get the bullet out," Rick assessed. "It looks pretty clean, so if we do it now, it'll heal okay, I reckon."

Carl nodded, "I can go find some,"

"No, we go together."

"You can't make it much further, let me do it."

"We don't even know where we are, Carl. It would be almost impossible for you to find your way back," Rick argued.

Carl's mouth tightened.

"It's almost night anyways, and we're exposed as it is. We can't separate."

He didn't want to admit it, but his dad was right, "Well then we can do it without supplies."

Rick nodded, he wasn't too thrilled, but it was the only way, "What do you have in your pockets, anything we can use?"

Carl had a pocketknife, and a lighter.

Rick had a knife.

"All right," Rick started, "We need to do this before it gets too dark.

He moved closer to the water, and then pulled down his jeans slowly, holding his breath. He pulled up the leg of his boxers so the wound was accessible.

"Okay, Carl, you need to wash your hands, then sterilize the knife."

Carl hurried to the stream and washed his hands. He washed the knife as well, holding the lighter to it for a few seconds afterward.

He approached his dad, eyes searching for further instruction.

"The bullet is close to the surface, and the skin has already started to close. You need to reopen the wound, and pull out the bullet with your forefinger and thumb, trying not to jiggle it around too much. Understand?"

"Isn't there another way?" Carl argued.

"No son, just think of it like Operation," Rick assured with a small twitch of his mouth.

Carl breathed in, and nodded.

Rick was holding in groans of pain. The knife stung and Carl's fingers were gentle, but still agonizingly intrusive.

After a minute, Carl had extracted the bullet. Rick inched carefully towards the water and had Carl wash the wound. Obviously it wasn't sanitized, but this was the best they had. Tomorrow they could find supplies and try to repair the damage caused.

Carl ripped a piece of his shirt off to wrap around the wound. Afterwards he moved closer to his dad and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Carl."

Carl was crying, "Me too, Dad."

The intensity of the procedure brought out the tension that had been underlying the surface for the past few hours. The ache of loss now revealed itself as a crippling burn. The reality of their situation was clear.

Rick stood up and found that movement was easier without the bullet obstructing his walking.

For the next hours they gathered wood and tried to make a temporary, makeshift camp for the night. They knew it was pointless work, but why not? Something had to take their minds of the day they just had, and the days they'd been having. When would it stop? When would they catch a break?

"Dad!" Carl exclaimed, but quietly, just in case any unwanted listeners were around.

"Carl?" Rick questioned, worriedly.

"I found a tent!" He explained, obviously pleased-but only as pleased as one could be in their situation.

Rick felt some relief, but only minimally. This was probably the only luck they would have for weeks. He'd take it. A roof-even fabric- to put over his boy's head was good enough for him.

There were even some blankets and random supplies left at the site. Too bad they hadn’t found it a bit earlier. It had long been deserted, so they weren't concerned taking it for theirs. Rick was especially pleased to see the remains of a fire and a pot lying next to it.

"I'm going to boil some of that water and sterilize this," Rick said, gesturing to his wound.

...

Afterward, Rick felt a bit more at ease since his chances of infection were decreased. Carl sat morosely next to his father outside of the tent.

Rick whispered, "Let's go to bed."

Carl nodded, and Rick extinguished the small fire.

Rick was surprised when Carl clung to him inside the tent, in the darkness. Carl hadn't shown this kind of affection since everything happened. Rick sometimes forgot he was just a boy. Not to say that he didn't feel the same pain just because he was an adult. He didn't doubt that he felt more loss than Carl. Carl had adapted effortlessly into this world. So young. Such a shame. Rick closed his eyes and let the oncoming tears burn the back of his eyelids. He squeezed Carl more tightly.

Carl was half on top of Rick he was so close. His head was jammed into the space between Rick's shoulder and neck. He could feel his son's hot tears on his skin.

Rick pulled Carl fully on top of him. It felt so safe to have his boy in his arms. Maybe he could protect him like this. They fit perfectly together.

"Dad?" Carl whispered.

Rick moved and put himself over top of Carl, shielding him from danger. Rick hung over his son while Carl gazed back at him so vulnerably it broke his heart. Rick held his breath, and his face was moving closer and closer to Carl's.

Carl moved his face forward and closed the distance, meeting Rick's lips with his own. The kiss was uncertain, obviously his first. Rick met Carl's eagerness with his own desire. He kissed Carl gently at first so he could get the hang of it, and then passionately, moving his tongue forward, testing how willing Carl was. Carl opened his mouth wider to accommodate Rick. Rick pulled his mouth off of Carl's, and moved his head so he could look at his son. He brushed his hair out of his face, "I need you, Carl. I love you so much," Rick said thickly.

Carl's eyes were glistening in the dim light, "I love you too,"

Rick could feel the spark inside of him upon hearing those words from the only person he had left in the world.

The intensity of his next kiss rivaled none he'd ever had. His hands were all over Carl, feeling up his thin body. He was so light, and small, and Rick didn't want to hurt him, so he moved them back to their original position with Carl on top. Carl was already ridiculously hard. He'd probably never even touched himself before, but Rick had to know for sure.

"Have you ever touched yourself before, Carl?" Rick asked between kisses. The boy learned fast.

"Never," Carl admitted.

Rick groaned, "Can you do that for me?"

Carl nodded. He undid his jeans and shoved them down far enough to get his dick out. Rick kept his hands on the boy's hips, and his eyes fixed between Carl's legs.

"Spit on your hands and move it up and down your dick," Rick felt heat wash over him when speaking those words.

Carl followed his instructions.

"Oh my God," Carl said, finding a rhythm immediately.

Rick was hard, and his cock was protesting against his jeans, bulging sinfully against Carl's ass. Carl kept rocking back on it while he jacked himself off, making Rick breath heavily. He couldn't wait to see his boy come.

Carl's hand was flying up and down, and his ass grinding into Rick's crotch. Carl even adopted a twisting manoeuvre when his hand came up to his cockhead. He came within a minute, all over Rick's naked chest.

"Fuck," Rick breathed.

Carl remained on Rick's lap, catching his breath, "Now what?"

"It's my turn now," Rick said.

"Are you going to touch yourself?"

Rick shook his head, "If you trust me, I'd like to do something to you."

Carl nodded, "Okay."

"All right, get on your hands and knees, and take off your pants. Just halfway though," Rick directed.

Meanwhile, he got up and assumed position behind Carl, "This is gonna feel weird, it will hurt."

Rick gathered some of Carl's come onto his finger and brought it to the boy's hole. He circled it, slowly. He spit directly onto Carl's ass for a little extra lubricant. The boy bucked forward, "Unhh. It doesn’t hurt."

Rick was desperate with want; he wanted to have Carl. Protect him. Claim him. It was the only thing that would give him any peace of mind. Right now, there was no right or wrong. No worry of what would happen tomorrow. It was just him and his boy.

“It will,” Rick promised.

Carl was whimpering as Rick circled is hole with spit and come, “I don’t care.”

The scene of Rick and Carl in the tent looked that much more debauched because of the urgency of it all. Both of them didn’t even have their pants completely off. Carl was still wearing his t-shirt. With Carl bent over on the ground, and Rick behind him, Rick could only see the boy’s ass and half of his thighs. Everything was quick and dirty nowadays; he couldn’t even enjoy the sight of Carl spread out and completely naked under him, with the proper setting so he could take his time. Then again, he wouldn’t have had or wanted this opportunity before, when they were different people. He would take Carl anyway he could have him now.

Rick was adding a second spit-slicked finger into Carl’s hole. Carl’s expression tightened.

“Good?” Rick asked, gripping Carl’s ass and spreading it for better access.

Carl nodded and pushed back on Rick’s fingers.

Rick groaned, “Carl, you’re so good. I love you,” he whispered, his voice cracking with emotion.

Carl was hard again when Rick moved his hand under the boy to grasp his dick. Rick’s chest was glistening with sweat, and his cock was bulging against his pants.

He hurried to get a third finger in Carl. The boy was taking to sex quicker than Rick expected. It made it impossible to think he was taking advantage. Carl may be the age of a boy, but he wasn’t one. This experience was something good he could give to his son. He didn’t have anything else he could guarantee, but he could promise that he would love him.

“Are you ready, Carl?” Rick asked.

“Yeah, do it,” Carl panted.

Rick unzipped his jeans, finally, and pulled out his cock. Just seeing it next to Carl’s open, wet ass almost made him come. This was going to feel better than anything ever had or would.

Rick rested one hand on Carl, and used the other to guide his dick into Carl’s ass.

Carl fisted the sleeping bag under him and held his breath, he didn’t tell Rick to stop though. Rick stilled so Carl could get used to the feeling, and jacked his cock, so he would stay hard. Carl urged him to continue.

Rick pulled out halfway and thrust back in. He had to be careful to not go too hard because Carl was so much smaller than him. He placed his hand on Carl’s shoulder so when he moved forward he could pull him back instead of push him forward. With this position Rick picked up speed, his cock moving in and out of Carl quickly and smoothly. Carl thrust his ass backwards to meet Rick.

Carl moaned and Rick continued jacking his dick. Carl’s movements stuttered and he came into Rick’s hand. Upon that sight, Rick fucked into Carl a few more times and spilled into his ass. He wrapped his arm around Carl’s waist and held him there for a few seconds.

Rick pulled out of the boy’s ass, enjoying the sight of come leaking from it in the dim light. Rick moved his hand forward to feel the slickness of Carl’s hole.

“Carl,” was all Rick said. What a wicked and delicious look on his son. Just fucked.

Rick put on a shirt, and did up his pants, and then pulled up Carl’s for him. He liked the thought of his come remaining in Carl until they could clean themselves. Carl turned onto his back and Rick laid beside him stroking his arm.

The moment was broken when a twig snapped outside. Rick flew off Carl, and Carl jumped for his gun.

Rick ran out of the tent, leaving Carl. He could see, thankfully, because of the moon. Two walkers. Handled easily by Rick's knife. He didn't stop. He stabbed through their heads. Fell onto the ground with the second one, tearing into its face with his fists while straddling it. He stuck the knife in every inch of the walker's head. On the last stab he dragged the knife downward, splitting it. He got up and kicked it. Blood and liquefied organs spilling over the ground. He wailed in agony and collapsed onto the ground. Panting with exertion, and relishing the painful ache of his wound—he’d been so preoccupied with Carl he’d forgotten it was there. He jumped when he felt arms around him. Carl.

He turned to the boy and hugged him once more. The boy slowly unbuttoned Rick's shirt. Rick was startled for a second before he realized that he was completely covered in death and blood. Carl removed his shirt form his shaking body and went to the water. Rick followed and knelt beside the stream, washing his face and arms. Luckily his pants had avoided much of the disgust. Carl hauled him to his feet after he sat their staring into the dark water for a little too long.

The heat and the emotions they had left behind in the tent before the situation was tangible. They lied side by side now, only centimetres apart, but not touching anymore. Rick was comfortable just listening to their heartbeats sound in the quiet of the tent.

Carl reached over and held his father’s hand. Rick had lost a lot, but he hadn’t lost his son yet. He would wait until Carl fell asleep and then go outside to keep watch. He wouldn't sleep without nightmares anyways.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have a feeling 4x09 will be a lot more angsty than this. I don't think Carl and Rick will be getting along so well. ;)


End file.
